


i'll be there with you

by daydreamblvr6



Series: blvr's self-indulgent malec fest [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Domesticity, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, domestic version, i say drabble but these have so many words, magnus bane: prince of hell, um some new tags for chapter 2:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamblvr6/pseuds/daydreamblvr6
Summary: an ever-expanding collection of fluffy malec drabbles!chapter 1: title chapter. magnus and alec try to find a drink that alec will like.chapter 2: "let slip the hounds of hell." alec meets magnus' dog. set sometime in the future, after the absolute gift that was 2x10.“I know you're smarter than a mortal dog.” Alec hears Magnus say as he steps through the door to the loft. “Which means I know you eat my furniture just to be an asshole.”





	1. i'll be with you

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i'm just continuing to indulge myself by writing these two in whatever fluffy domestic scenario comes to mind

“Good morning!” Alec calls as he enters the loft, uncharacteristically cheerful.

Magnus smiles to hear that joy, feeling brighter himself at the sound of it. “Good morning,” he returns, striding by Alec on his way from the bedroom to the kitchen, pausing to come up on his toes for a quick kiss. Alec grins through it, so Magnus mostly kisses teeth. But he walks away grinning just as hard as Alec, twirling his fingers in barely contained happiness, putting on music and opening the windows and curtains as he goes.

Alec follows him, humming, hands reaching for every passing touch they can get.

“No,” he gestures at his face when they reach the kitchen and Magnus turns back to him, “today?”

Magnus smiles. “I'm tired,” he says, explaining his lack of make-up. “I'd magick it on, but it never looks quite the way I want it to that way.”

“You apply it by hand?” Alec says. “Huh. I always just figured you,” he twists his wrist, fingers splayed, “-ed it.”

Magnus chuckles. “Not typically,” he says, pulling orange juice and champagne from his fridge. “Mimosa?” he offers Alec. He magicks two champagne flutes to the counter, ready to pour. Alec looks at them doubtfully. “C'mon,” Magnus urges, “we'll find a drink you like yet. And it is your day off.”

“Are we gonna spend all day finding a drink I like?” Alec replies, stepping forward to nose at Magnus' neck, and Magnus knows he's won him. He pours two drinks, tossling Alec's hair with his free hand, and garnishes both drinks with a mint leaf.

He hands one to Alec as he straightens and hooks their elbows, Alec gazing at him affectionately over his glass.

“To us,” he toasts.

“To us,” Alec echoes.

~|~

“Okay,” Magnus says, reaching across their collection of empty and partially empty glasses to wip the foam of a Not Your Father's Rootbeer float off Alec's top lip with his thumb. He licks that thumb – Alec staring at him like he's considering swallowing him whole right here on the terrace – and snaps the fingers of the other hand, calling up a bottle of wine. “This is –” he considers describing the wine's many promising and expensive qualities to Alec and then reconsiders, “old.”

Alec giggles, then looks surprised at himself. “Am I – is this _drunk_?” he asks Magnus. “I've never been drunk so I don't know.”

Magnus smiles at him, too overwhelmingly taken with him to speak for a moment. He reaches out to touch Alec's cheek. “This isn't drunk,” he explains. “This is tipsy.” He watches Alec parse this information, noting down the feeling of being unwound but still present. “Do you like it?”

“I _do_.” He says it like it's unexpected. “Don't know that I'm gonna like that though.” He nods to the wine still in Magnus' other hand.

"One way to find out," Magnus says, and pours the drinks.

~|~

It's a whiskey sour that finally does the trick. Magnus hands it to him without much hope, thinking the whole exercise has been pointless except for the way Alec is glowing right now, loose-limbed and serene underneath the first rays of moonlight.

Alec takes a sip and then, thoughtfully, another sip and then a proper drink, grinning at Magnus when he swallows.

“This is it!” he announces, elated. “What is it?”

“A whiskey sour,” Magnus informs him. He looks Alec over. “Suits you.”

“I can order my own drink at a bar now.” Alec leans back on his hands, bumping shoulders with Magnus beside him and raising his eyebrows to emphasize his excitement.

Magnus laughs, bumps back. “That you can.”

Alec watches the first stars of the night come out. Magnus watches Alec, finding the view similar, if not better.

When the night has settled in, Alec turns to Magnus. “Thank you,” he says.

Magnus waves a careless hand. “I live to make drinks,” he teases.

“No, really,” Alec insists. “Thank you. This is the best day I've had in a really long time.”

“You're welcome,” Magnus says, awed as Alec swings a leg over him, straddling his thighs.

Alec brings his hands to Magnus' face and kisses him, eyes open as Magnus goes weak below him and, with his arms around Alec's chest, lays them both down.

 


	2. let slip the hounds of hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alec meets magnus' dog. set sometime in the future, after the absolute gift that was 2x10.
> 
>  
> 
> _“I know you're smarter than a mortal dog.” Alec hears Magnus say as he steps through the door to the loft. “Which means I know you eat my furniture just to be an asshole.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is...not at all what i intended to write. like, this wasn't supposed to be the piece i was working on and this isn't what i thought this piece would be, like, at all. that said, i enjoyed it and i hope you do too.

“I know you're smarter than a mortal dog.” Alec hears Magnus say as he steps through the door to the loft. “Which means I know you eat my furniture just to be an asshole.”

Confused, Alec peers around the brick column in Magnus' living room until he can see Magnus in a stand off, tugging hard on a decorative pillow which a large black dog has his large white teeth sunk into.

“Alexander,” Magnus greets him brightly, shaking the pillow in the dog's jaws as the dog growls. It must be a playful growl, because Magnus huffs in irritation at him for it. “I wasn't expecting you. What brings you?”

“I love you.” Alec shrugs, like it's absolutely obvious that his visit wouldn't be for anything else. Saying those words gives him a thrill he can feel all over. He'd been panicking the first time and missed the buzz from it, but now he feels it every time. It makes him smile. “Missed you.”

Magnus' grip on the pillow loosens suddenly and he loses it to the dog, who turns to face Alec with interest. Alec takes an involuntary step back as he sees the glowing red of the dog's eyes. “Is that..?”

“Yes,” Magnus confirms, stepping past the dog to press a kiss to Alec's cheek. He has to come onto his toes to reach, balancing himself with a grip on Alec's biceps. Alec thinks he can feel the ridges of Magnus' fingerprints burn themselves onto his skin through his shirt. He takes hold of Magnus in turn and takes a real kiss from his lips, licking into his mouth. He forgets the dog is even there until it comes between them, pushing to claim his master's affections.

“Rude,” Magnus chides it, tapping its nose.

Alec recovers some of his sense of wonder at seeing the beast, muttering, “Let slip the hounds of hell” in wary awe.

“Shakespeare!” Magnus exclaims, pleased. “You know, I haven't seen a play of his since he was around to act in them. Could never make myself do it.”

“You knew _Shakespeare_?” Alec asks, exasperated in the fondest way possible.

Magnus nods. “A bisexual after my own heart.”

Alec chuckles. “I thought you were in Peru around that time.” He eyes the dog, admiring the sleekness of its coat.

Magnus waves a ringed hand. “Only for part of the duration of his career.”

Alec lifts his chin towards the dog, who's leaning so heavily on Magnus that Magnus has to reach for Alec in order to remain upright. Alec holds him by the forearms until he can get his balance back. “How'd he get here?”

Magnus steps around the dog and slips a hand down to hold Alec's, letting the other drop to the dog's head. “Oh I summoned him. I missed him. Although that feeling was short-lived.” He looks around at the destruction in his living room and Alec's gaze follows his to the ripped pillows and gnawed chair legs.

“Can't you?” Alec splays his fingers and twists his wrist, indicating magic.

“I wish. Magic can't undo what a hellhound has done.”

Alec winces. “Unfortunate.”

“Very,” Magnus agrees.

“Well,” Alec says, looking again at the dog nuzzling into Magnus' waist and searching for the up side. “He's pretty.”

“He's _tyrannical_ ,” Magnus replies, though he looks a bit startled. Giving up on getting any meaningful attention from Magnus, the dog wanders in the direction of the bedroom and Alec sees the grief on Magnus' face before he sighs and gives the cause of his bedroom up for lost. “You're the reason I prefer cats!” he calls after the dog. “Well one of the reasons,” he corrects himself under his breath. “Can I interest you in a drink, dear heart?” he asks Alec, spinning to face him, still holding his hand.

Alec smiles at him and squeezes his fingers. “Please.”

Magnus smiles back and starts to pull away to head to the drink cart on the other side of the room, but Alec tugs him back in, bringing him against his chest just this side of roughly. Surprised, Magnus blinks up at him. Alec doesn't give him a moment to regain his balance, cupping the side of his face and leaning down for a kiss that leaves Magnus gasping.

“You're getting,” Magnus licks his lips and tries to blink himself back to reality, “ _very_ good at the whole,” he waves a hand, rings knocking against Alec's chest, “casual intimacy thing.”

Beaming, Alec thanks him with another kiss, placed gently at the edge of his mouth. “I'm trying.”

“You're succeeding,” Magnus informs him, taking a wobbly step towards the cart again. Alec doesn't let his fingers slip away, stepping with him so that they can keep holding hands. Catching on, Magnus grips tighter and uses his other hand to conjure the drinks so they're ready when they get there. He hands Alec his whiskey sour before taking up his cocktail and clinking their glasses for the same toast they make each time. “To us.”

“To us,” Alec repeats and takes a healthy swig. Magnus smiles at him around the rim of his own glass.

They move to the couch, Alec bringing Magnus against him with one arm. Both resolutely ignore the sound of fabric tearing from the other room, in favor of exchanging soft kisses.

“Why else do you prefer cats?” Alec asks after a few minutes, mouth against Magnus' temple, lips just a little sticky with liquor.

Magnus gestures at his eyes, where his ever-present glamour remains. Alec would like to ask him to take the glamour down when it's just them, but he has no confidence in his ability to get the words out, so that request is still on hold.

“There's an...affinity there,” Magnus explains, sipping on his second cocktail, which Alec hadn't even noticed him conjure.

“Is that why all the strays in New York end up on your terrace?”

Magnus laughs. “Actually, yes. That and I'm a sucker for small fuzzy things." He shakes his head self-deprecatingly. "Those are the most well-fed strays in the country.”

It's Alec's turn to laugh now, but he's interrupted by a terrible crash from the other room.

Magnus curses in a language Alec neither knows nor recognizes and begins building swirling red magic in one hand. “Time to go home, you unholy terror,” he calls towards the bedroom and they hear nails start skittering on the hardwood floor.

“Wait --” Alec grabs Magnus' forearm, carefully below the swell of power in that hand. “I was hoping – Can I pet him?”

Dumbfounded, Magnus rescinds his magic with a snap. “You want to...pet the hell-spawned beast?”

There's something in the phrase “hell-spawned beast” when Magnus says it that Alec doesn't like, but as he can't quite put his finger on what, he just nods.

“Okay...” Magnus says slowly and whistles. The dog comes running at the command, knocking items off every table between him and them with the force of the enthusiasm in his enormous body. He skids to a stop in front of Magnus, tongue lolling, panting. “Be good,” Magnus warns the animal, snapping a symbol of some sort into being above his palm in front of Alec for the dog to see. He snaps it gone again and Alec offers the dog his hand to sniff, feeling the burn of its breath against his knuckles, hellfire sparking in its throat. He rides it out until the dog seems content to let his hand ease up towards its head. He scratches behind its ear and immediately the dog clambers into his lap, staking a claim.

Alec grins over at Magnus, who's been pushed away from him by the dog, finding him looking at him curiously.

“What's his name?” Alec asks.

“In Hell, something that translates to something like,” he pauses to think, “ruination. And blood and...glory, but as one concept. I've always just called him Roo because of--” the dog, displeased that Alec's hand has stilled in his distraction, interrupts him with a high wailing noise that sounds just like the onomatopoeia that is his name.

“Because of that,” Magnus finishes when Alec has resumed his scratching and Roo has quieted again.

“You call a hellhound 'Roo,'” Alec confirms, smitten. Magnus tries to shrug, but Alec has grabbed hold of him over Roo and pulled him in for a kiss before he can.

“In my defense,” Magnus says when they part, both breathing heavy, “I was ten.”

“Oh god,” Alec says, choking and dropping his head to Magnus' shoulder. “Ten-year-old you with a hellhound named Roo that's –.”

“That's what?” Magnus prompts, jostling him gently.

“Adorable,” Alec chokes out against Magnus' collarbone.

Magnus, stunned, says, “I didn't even know you knew that word.”

“I have two younger siblings,” Alec defends himself, drawing himself back up indignantly, “ – well three, but only two to whom this applies – of course I know the word 'adorable.' You should've seen Izzy as a toddler.”

Smiling, Magnus touches Alec's cheekbone with gentle fingers. “I hope you have pictures.”

“I have _so many_ pictures,” Alec confirms. “Unfortunately, a lot of them were taken by me and I was eight at the time so.”

“ _You_ were the one taking pictures?”

Alec laughs. “I stole my dad's camera and wouldn't give it back. They finally had to buy another one.” His tone saddens. “Not that they used it much then. I don't think we've taken any photos of each other in years. A decade maybe? Except, of course, for the selfies Izzy makes me and Jace take with her.”

Magnus smiles, running his fingers down Alec's neck. On the coffee table, his phone lights up with a notification, revealing the picture of Alec that is his background. It's a cropped version of one of those selfies that Alec is talking about: Only Alec – and a few curls of Isabelle's hair – shows. Alec, recognizing it, drops his jaw and points. Magnus makes to apologize, but Alec cuts him off. “I don't have a picture of _you_ ,” he cries, indignant and wronged. “C'mere.” He pulls Magnus towards him and hikes his hip up to reach his phone in his back pocket, Roo snuffling as he's wakened from the nap he'd been taking strewn across Alec's thighs. He fumbles it out and swipes it unlocked before handing it to Magnus, saying, “You've gotta take it from here. I'm shit at selfies.”

“How do you know I'm not?” Magnus teases, accepting the phone.

“Please,” Alec scoffs. “You're the only reason I know what Instagram is.”

Magnus pauses to look at him. “You've seen my Instagram?”

“Yeah. I don't follow it, because I don't have one, but I do look at it. On Izzy's phone.” He reaches to brush a thumb over Magnus' brow bone. “I like the ones where you have glitter around your eyes. Well,” he corrects, licking his lips slowly, “I like all of them, but especially those.”

“Alec,” Magnus says, breathlessly, helplessly.

“What?” Alec asks, but Magnus just shakes his head and holds the phone up to take the selfie. It takes a few tries, because Alec always forgets how to smile in front of a camera, but they finally get one they both like and Magnus sends it to himself, changing his phone background to it as Alec does the same.

“We're that couple,” Magnus says, pushing Roo off the couch so he can curl up against Alec again. Roo huffs, but meanders over to the window to continue his nap in the sun. “The couple with the matching picture-of-themselves phone backgrounds.”

Alec pulls him even closer, until Magnus is half in his lap. “That's a thing?”

Magnus smirks into Alec's neck. “It's a thing. An _adorable_ thing. We're gonna make your siblings sick.”

Tilting his head to the side to give Magnus better access, Alec laughs. “Good,” he says. “It's their turn. Do you know how much I've had to hear about Clary and Simon? More than I needed to. Jace has a rudimentary understanding of boundaries at best. And I used to think him dating one person was bad.”

Magnus chuckles against Alec's neck before following a tendon up to Alec's jaw with his tongue. Alec moans and Magnus kisses the underside of his jaw before settling himself back against Alec's shoulder, his hand drawing sigils across Alec's chest.

“What was – ” Alec waves his hand, palm up, imitating the gesture Magnus had used to show the symbol to Roo.

“Oh,” Magnus says, stilling. “I introduced you to him as my...” he reaches for the translation, “'Above All Else.'”

Alec holds his breath and Magnus pulls away to look at him askance, like he can't face him.

“You don't have to – ” Magnus starts, but Alec interrupts him.

“I love you,” Alec gushes. “More than – more than _anything_ , Magnus. Above all else, too. That's – me too.” He takes a breath to steady himself and then turns a shocked silent Magnus to face him, hands on Magnus' elbow. “You are my 'Above All Else', too, y'know. Of course you are.”

“Alexander,” Magnus breathes. “I have loved you above all else from the very first second." He splays his hands against Alec's chest. "Move in with me?”

Alec grabs him, hands on the sides of his face, and kisses him, tipping him backwards on the couch. “Yes,” he says against Magnus' lips, between kisses. “Yes, god, yes.” He pulls back to look at Magnus below him, flushed and beautiful. “Can't believe Jace beat me to that.”

Magnus laughs, loud and full, and brings his arms up around Alec's neck. “It'll be a little different for you than it was for Jace,” he promises, rolling his hips up against Alec's.

“Mm-hm?” Alec hums, biting his lip the way Magnus likes, drawing a moan from him with just that.

“Mm-hm,” Magnus confirms and is pulling Alec down to him when there's a banging at the door followed immediately by it swinging open. Magnus rolls his eyes, a sentiment Alec concurs with, and is just about to call out an annoyed greeting when Roo barrels towards their interrupter.

“Jesus! Fucking! Christ!” Jace cries as Roo comes into view. “That's a goddamn – you know what never _mind_.” And he leaves so fast that Alec knows a speed rune was involved.

Laughing, Alec lays his forehead against Magnus' chest, arms shaking around his boyfriend beneath him.

“Good boy,” Magnus coos at Roo, conjuring a treat and a fresh, bloody bone for the dog before getting back to the more important task of being debauched by Alec.

They're laughing as they come, tangled in Magnus' sheets – replacements newly conjured as they stumbled half-dressed into the bedroom – content and joyous and in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to come cry in my inbox [on tumblr](bisexualmarvelmagnusbane.tumblr.com) about these two, god knows i'm always up for it!
> 
> also, the actual shakespeare line is "let slip the dogs of war," which alec knows. :)
> 
> also, as always, comments mean a bunch <3 especially since this is quite different than my other pieces about these two so i'm...a little uncertain.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come hang with me [on tumblr](bisexualmarvelmagnusbane.tumblr.com)!
> 
> comments are super duper appreciated <3


End file.
